


Welcome To The Overpool Hotel

by leah9712



Category: The Beatles, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah9712/pseuds/leah9712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has decided to give the boys and their partners a whole weekend in an old and luxurious hotel all alone. Whilst the manager tries his best to start writing his novel, the boys and the girls start to feel something is not right with the hotel. When they got trapped inside, they'll have to figure out how to get out whilst one of them is sabotaging them.</p><p>"The Shining" was writen by Stephen King. I don't own it or The Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It was Brian’s idea, something that surprised them all. It happened a few days ago, he just entered the studio when the lads were recording and, not caring too much about interrupting George Martin, he announced they were going to spend the weekend at a hotel he had booked for them only. John made jokes about Brian’s sudden generosity; Paul suspected something was wrong with the hotel if they were going to be alone, but he seemed a little convinced by Brian’s explanation which was, at the same, the explanation the owner gave him on the phone: nobody wanted to book in the middle of December, with all the snow. George pointed that maybe they shouldn’t accept the invitation, he feared for a snow storm, but the manager just said that was nonsense and he had taken on see if there was danger. Ringo suggested to bring their girls, as he remembered the scolding Maureen gave him that morning because he wasn’t romantic with her anymore. And Brian surprised everybody again saying they could come.

So, when Saturday morning arrived, the lads and their partners were there. Cynthia left Julian with aunt Mimi. The old woman had been complaining lately about how she didn’t let her see her grandson and Cynthia, sick of the whole situation, appeared at seven o’clock, rang the bell and left her son with a very sleepy Mimi who didn’t have a clue of what was happening. Jane couldn’t go with Paul, even if she wanted to, she had work that weekend. So, she just kissed her beloved boyfriend, promising him that another time they would spend their time together. On her behalf, Pattie was jumping for happiness when George told her the news, and she spent all the week buying him things for the trip and planning everything they could do, even if she knew the most probably was neither of them were going to follow the list. Maureen and Ringo came the last ones, with lots of suitcases.

After three hours, they finally arrived the place, where they found a very old hotel that gave them all chills through their bodies. Cynthia and Maureen were talking in a lively way whilst their boyfriends handed them their suitcases. Ringo was the first one who talked.

“It seems very old…” he commented, fearing he could get Brian angry with that comment.  
“Of course, it was built in 1906!” answered the manager with a big smile, not upset with Ringo’s observation.  
“But before or after Christ?” asked John with a raised eyebrow.  
“C’mon, don’t be that pessimistic” said Cynthia rolling her eyes. “How many opportunities will you have to spend a whole weekend all alone in a hotel like this!”  
“Well, if we save enough money, we could do it in any tour…” said John with a thoughtful expression.  
“Yes, but we wouldn’t be there” said Cynthia pointing at her and the other two girls.  
“That’s why I love tours that much…” said John smiling mischievously.  
“…” Cynthia hit him in the back of the head.  
“Ouch!”

All of them got into the hotel, seeing it was wonderfully decorated, but the absence of persons made it feel a little uncomfortable and a little scary. Pattie looked everywhere, wanting to see if there was, at least, a soul, somebody they could talk to. Nobody. It was then when each of them thought about how seriously Brian was taking all this. Paul and George shared a look of pure amazement. When he wanted to, Brian could be a nice and cool guy, and not only a pain in the neck. John, on his behalf, saw how happy and serene the manager seemed. He raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Cynthia, who was thinking the same thing as him. The marriage shrugged.

“Well, I’ll give you your keys” announced Brian, going to the counter and showing them the box where all the keys were. “See, boys, you’ll be separated by couples. The rooms are big so you don’t have the right to complain. The owner of this hotel just gave the rooms he prepared for all of you”  
“That’s very nice” commented Pattie with a little smile.  
“See, Cyn and John… Pattie and George… Mo and Ringo… And…” Brian stopped himself, seeing Paul all alone. “Well, it was for you and Jane, but…”  
“Whatever” said Paul a little annoyed and grabbed the key.  
“Don’t be like that, Paulie, that way you are free to do whatever you want” said John with a smile, not seeing how Cynthia was looking daggers at him.  
“Yes, you can know people” added Mo with a little smile.  
“If I don’t build that people with snow…” commented Paul shaking his head and going upstairs.  
“Aaaw, I feel bad for him” commented Pattie.  
“Yes, me too” said Cynthia with a frown.  
“Yes, yes, poor little boy, let’s go” said John grabbing his wife by the wrist.  
“You’re incorrigible!” commented Cynthia shaking his head.  
“Hey, lads!” called Brian, making all of them looking at him. “I just wanted to tell you… That I’ll be in the room 237, just in case you have any problems… But if I’m not there, don’t look for me. I’ll surely be at the main hall, trying to write something”  
“You, writing?” asked George with a frown.  
“We didn’t know you were a manager with complex of writer, Eppy” joked John laughing a bit.  
“Ha ha, very funny!” said the manager offended. “And don’t call me Eppy!”  
“Don’t worry, Bri, we won’t disturb you. Pinkie promise!” said Pattie with a very determined tone.

Brian rolled his eyes and disappeared from their sight, wanting to find some peace and inspiration. He wasn’t actually lying to his boys… He arranged this at first for them, but when he thought that they would be alone… Well, he just thought it would be a good idea for him to take advantage for that and start writing the novel he was always thinking of. He felt strange telling any of this dream to any of his actual friends, fearing they would laugh. Of course, he knew John would make a funny remark, but that didn’t matter, the great thing was that none of them said nothing to him and even seemed to support him. So, with a warm smile, Brian took the writing machine he had brought with him out of his suitcase, and sat on a chair in the hall. He closed his eyes and breathed in, wanting to focus completely in this. It wouldn’t be that difficult, he was sure he won’t be able to write a whole novel in two days, but at least it would be started. And besides, his boys and partners would have a nice time. Everything was going to be perfect this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and John talk to Julian and try to have a little time for themselves...

"And make sure he goes to bed at half past nine" said Cynthia, talking to the phone with Mimi. "Oh, and the little boy can eat ice cream or a piece of cake after meal, but not both" she added with a funny tone. "Can I talk to him for a minute? [...] Hi, honey, how ARE you doing?" she asked lovely and smiling happily. "We'll be there when the weekend ends" she promised feeling a little sad without his little boy. "Hey, Johnny! Come here and say something to Julian!"

John, who had been lying on bed all the time, seeing the happy SMILE on her face and the beauty shine in his wife's eyes, got up and grab the phone.

"Hey, Jules" he said with a smile. "How are you doing? Be naughty with aunt Mimi!" he said laughing a bit. Cynthia nudged him a little bit, laughing as WELL. "We miss you, dear" he said with a nostalgic expression and Cynthia smiled at that. "Hey, when we come back, I promise you we are going to spend the next weekend we all: you, mummy, me and Brian bugging me on the phone..."

"Johnny, language!" shouted Cynthia horrified, and she took the phone away from him. "Give me this... Honey, don't listen to your father..." she said, hearing the little boy saying the word as good as he could through the phone, between laughs. She sighed and dedicated John a death glare: "We'll call you for the goodnights, darling. Be good to Mimi!" she said with a smile and then, she hang up.

"Why so polite?" asked John, launching himself to the bed. "It's our son, not Queen's"

"I don't WANT him to learn that kind of vocabulary, thank you" she said getting closer to the bed.

John grabbed her wrist and made her fall on the top of him. Both giggled a little and Cyn kissed him on the lips. It was then when they turned around and now John was on the top of her, stealing her kisses from her precious and pink lips. They both moaned a little, feeling the friction and enjoying it. They haven't done this for a long time. Between the kid and the tours, Cyn and John didn't have so much time for they to be alone.

"Hey, Johnny" said Cynthia when John started to kiss her neck. "Do you know what I see the other day?"

"What?" asked John no paying actual attention.

"A beautiful jacket" she said with a mischievous smile. "It costs fifty pounds..."

"Yes, yes, don't worry, I'll buy it for you" said John taking her shirt off.

"Oh, and guess what" said Cynthia still SMILING. "I saw a pair of shoes that would be wonderful when I wear that jacket"

"Mmmm"

"They cost 150 pounds"

"Yes, I'll buy it, honey, no prob..." said John PASSING to try to remove her bra.

"Oh, and you know what else I saw?" kept saying Cynthia.

She discovered the better way to ask for things she had seen and John never wanted to buy her because they were too expensive. Maybe it was a sexist topic, she didn't know... Sometimes she got worried when she thought that maybe she was being a bad person, but when she saw herself with a new pair of shoes or that marvellous handbag... Well, she didn't care anymore... Besides, this way, if John refused to buy her or told her he didn't remember it, Cynthia could give him a scolding without feeling bad. They were all benefits!!!!

"Hey, and you know what would be lovely as well?" said Cynthia, reprimanding the laugh that was captive in her throat.

"A bra which is easier to take off?" asked John with a frown and giving up. "This is hell, girl!"

"Try to think about how we feel: we can't see our backs, you know?" she said rolling her eyes. She undo her bra. "That's it... Now, let's keep talking about the wonderful handbag that..."

Knock, knock...

"John..." said Ringo opening the door.

"What?" asked the guitarist annoyed whilst Cynthia covered her chest with a pillow.

"Have you seen Mo's purple coat?" he asked not caring too much about the privacy the couple needed.

"Do you think I know where the hell is anything?" said John irritable.

"Okay, man, forgive me for have been born!" said the drummer offended, closing the door.

"Well, where were we?" asked John with a little smile, pressing little kisses in her soft skin.

"Hey, Cyn..." this time, Pattie appeared at the door. "Can I borrow your comb for awhile?" she asked simply.

"Eh... Yes..." said Cynthia, blushing a little bit and covering her whole body this time with the covers.

"Where's it?" asked the blonde girl.

"On the table" she said pointing at the furniture with her head.

"Ta, you're a sweetheart" she said with a little smile and exiting the place.

John sighed heavily and Cynthia kiss him on the lips, SMILING. She took his shirt off and throw it to the floor. It felt so right to do that, knowing that she wasn't going to be the one who had to pick the room up later... John will do it, she knew that for sure, this was her vacations as WELL... Both of them let a deep sigh escape their lips and Cyn chewed her bottom lip, anxiously whilst John caressed her legs...

Knock, knock

"Hey, lads, will you WANT pancakes for breakfast?" asked George, getting in.

"My fucking... Do you really think we...!?" tried to say John, but Cynthia stopped him.

"Oh, pancakes! I love them!" she said smiling.

"Pattie is making some" he explained.

"Yes, yes, we're going" said Cynthia putting her bra again.

"Cynthia...!" complained John.

"They will steal me my pancakes, Johnny!" said Cynthia looking for her shirt.

"And would you want orange juice or maybe...?"

"Gosh, George, do I bother you when you're trying to fuck your girlfriend!?" screamed John, now losing it completely.

"Man, you're so nasty sometimes!" said George frowning. "Screw you, I'm not going to leave you a crumb!" he said closing the door with a thud.

"Run, Johnny, run!" said Cynthia now wearing her shirt and leaving the place.

"... ... My LIFE sucks sometimes..." said John burying his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian starts to act strange and treats Pattie bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This was supposed to be a comedy or a parody. It still is but today I'm feeling darker. I just want to tell you that I haven't read the book, I've only seen the movie, and in this chapter appears a scene the movie has. Neither in the movie or in here, I laugh with it. I like black humour and things like that, but I didn't do this scene between Pattie and Brian thinking about making you laugh because of a black humour or something like that. In fact, I feel bad for her and I don't even like her... I just say this because I don't want any of you thinking I did this thinking about humour or something like that... I won't entretain you any longer.

After a breakfast where John dedicated death glares to George, Cynthia and Mo talked about banal things, George tried to talk to Ringo ignoring John's behaviour, Paul ate and tried to make up a conversation with John, but he finally talked to the guitarist and the drummer and Brian didn't appear, Pattie decided it would be nice to have a little detail with the manager of his beloved boyfriend and stole one of George's pancakes when he wasn't looking. To her relief, he didn't notice, a very unusual thing. When everybody decided to go back to their own things, Pattie took advantage for that and decided to go and knock at the door with the 237 number. No one replied. Pattie remembered Brian told them not to look for him if he wasn't there, but... He had to eat.

So, with rapid steps, she went downstairs and walked slowly through the entrance to the main room. It as a big place when the echo reigned as there was only a big rectangular wooden table with a chair. On the wall there was a fireplace which wasn't working at the moment. Pattie looked at her left, seeing the long stairs that guided them to all the rooms in the hotel, wearing elegantly a red carpet that made her beauty and distinguished with her golden handrail. Then, she looked at her right and saw the great and clean window adorned with two ruby-coloured curtains at both sides, showing her the grey clouds that were gathering in the sky and the white view that made her to feel chills through her body. Then, she looked forward, seeing Brian sat on the table with his writing machine in front. He was pressing the letters slowly, making the only sound that she could hear in the lonely room. She smiled warmly and approached him, with the plate where she put two pancakes.

"Hi, Bri!" she said happily, when she was at her side.

Brian stopped writing abruptly and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Pattie felt strange feeling his glare on the top of her, but she tried to ignore it and kept smiling at him, her big and blue eyes shining.

"I bring you this" she said showing him the plate. "I thought you should be hungry"

"You thought I was hungry" repeated Brian with a little smile. "How nice you are!" he said with a sarcastic tone, but Pattie tried to think it was only her imagination.

"Em... Yes, I don't know. As you didn't go to have breakfast..." she tried to explain, starting to feel nervous without knowing why.

"Don't you think about that if I didn't go to have breakfast it's because I'm not hungry?" he asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Em... Well..." tried to say Pattie, her hands trembling.

"Listen, girl, I know you're dim, so I'm going to explain this simple thing slowly" he said with a sarcastic smile across his face. "When we arrived here I told you that if I wasn't in the 237 you couldn't look for me"

"Well, yes, but I thought..."

"Oh, but you can think?" asked Brian blinking rapidly to pretend to be impressed. "Whoa, I didn't know that!" he commented clapping both hands together, like if he were talking to a little girl. "Listen... bimbo... When I'm here and you came here and you hear this sound..." he said writing a few things again to make her hear the sound the machine made. "... means that I'm trying to write, at least, a shitty line. Or even if you don't hear it, only knowing that I'm here, means that I'm doing important things with my life. And if you come here for just a shitty thing like two stupid pancakes, you just distract me, and it cost a lot to make the inspiration come back. Do you understand it, fucking Barbie doll?" he asked now in a very rude tone.

"Yes..." said Pattie, trying to content the tears, but her voice betrayed her.

"Good, good..." said Brian facing the machine again. "Now, get the fuck out of here, you annoying bitch"

Pattie let a small sob escape his lips and turned around, running out the place, tears rolling down her pale and soft cheeks. She ran till she reached her and George's bedroom. When she entered, she found him talking with Ringo. Both musicians jumped because of the way Pattie open the door loudly, she put the plate on the nightstand and launched herself to the bed, crying loudly, not caring about if there was somebody watching her. In a normal occasion, George would have go directly to eat the pancakes, but when Pattie was in the middle, and crying her eyes out, he hadn't got more doubts about which one was more important. He rubbed her back softly and gently.

"Hey, darling, what's wrong?" he asked, sharing with Ringo a worried look.

"Nothing..." said Pattie, ashamed of herself.

"C'mon, honey, we all know that's not true" said George with an understanding voice.

"I can leave you two alone..." said Ringo getting up his seat.

"No, no, it's alright..." said Pattie, finally let them see her face with red eyes for crying too much.

"Tell us what is wrong, maybe we can help" suggested her boyfriend with a kind smile.

"Not really... I don't want problems..." said Pattie, uncomfortable.

"My love, I'm not going to be angry at you! You can do nothing that makes me hate you or something like that..." then, he kissed her on the forehead. "Not in a million of years"

"But it was my fault!" said Pattie with teary eyes again, hugging George.

"It's alright, darling, just tell us..." he said hugging her tightly and caressing her hair.

"You won't get mad?" she asked with tiny voice.

"No, promise..."

"Alright..."

And... she told him... And... the whole house shook.

"HE TOLD YOU WHAT?!" screamed George, red as scarlet, getting out of bed. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" he said running out of the room.

"No, Georgie, please!" said Pattie, running after him.

Ringo followed them, fearing for Brian's life. He knew George could be patient and he was known by being the peace-maker of the group... But he also knew he loved Pattie with all his heart, and if somebody ever thought about hurting his precious girlfriend... Well, these things happen. Pattie finally could grab him by the wrist and Ringo stopped at her side, seeing how the poor girl was trembling.

"Please, George, it was my fault!" said Pattie with teary eyes, trying to sound convincing. "I... I just bothered him while he was writing... He even told us not to do it and I... I just did it because... Because I'm dim just like he said!" she ended crying again, releasing his boyfriend's wrist and hiding his blue eyes behind her shaky hands.

"Come here, honey, it's alright" said Ringo embracing her by the shoulders. "George, I think you should calm down a little before..."

"Don't come to me with that shit, Ringo, I'm going to smash him against the fucking wall!" he swore with rage. He seemed to calm down a little bit when he saw Pattie crying. "Come here, love, it will be alright" he told her, hugging her tight.

"Don't you think this is strange?" suddenly Ringo commented. "Brian always tries to be or just pretend to be polite. And he doesn't have anything against Pattie as long as we are concerned..."

"What are you trying to say?" asked George with a raised eyebrow.

"It just seems... strange, that's all" said the drummer a little thoughtful.

"Let's go talk to him" said George, determined. "And I'm going to oblige him to apologise, that's not the way you should treat anyone in this world" he said holding her girlfriend's hand tightly.

They went downstairs with George and Pattie calmed down. Ringo started to think a lot of things. It wasn't normal. Brian wasn't like that, not even with any of them when they get him mad or same him in front of the cameras. When they arrived the main room, they didn't see Brian or the writing machine. Frowning, they decided to look for him across the whole house. They ended in the kitchen, when Paul was cooking something for the dinner – as he was bored like hell – seeing some TV.

"Hey, Paul, have you seen Brian?" asked George with a serious tone which surprised Paul.

"Em... No, he hasn't come here" he answered. Then, he looked at the TV and frowned. "A snow storm is coming" he said.

"What?" asked the other two musicians.

"I saw grey clouds gathering before" commented Pattie a little alarmed.

"Brian told us he was sure nothing like this would happen!" said Ringo putting both hands in his hips.

"Brian says a lot of things lately" said George angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the bassist a little worried when he noticed Pattie's eyes were still a little red.

Before any of them could answer, a loudly sound came from the hall. The four of them ran to the place and saw that the wind and the snow had opened the door. The floor was now covered with snow and they all felt immediately the cold in their skins.

"Let's go the main room, there's a fireplace in there" said George, seeing how much Pattie was trembling.

"No, no, I'm alright!" she said, fearing to go back there.

"Okay, okay... Paul, do you need any help?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Em... Alright..." said the bassist with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll clean this and close the door" said Ringo smiling.

They waved goodbyes and Ringo was left alone in front of the door. As good as he could, he could clean the snow in front of the door and could close it without problem. Before close it completely, he looked forward, seeing all the place covered in white and the cold wind hitting his face violently. In a blink of an eye – literally – two girls, both dressed with blue dressed and holding hands, appeared in the distance, not seeming to mind the cold. Ringo frowned a little and, when he blink again, the girls were gone. Feeling nervous, he closed the door and ran to the kitchen, trying to forget the serious expression those two girls had in their faces. They rang him a bell, but he didn't know why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow storm is coming and Paul decides the best is leaving, but they can't find Brian. When they enter his bedroom, they are all surprised of what they are seeing.

George told Paul about what happened with Brian and how he wanted to let him pass the night outside with the snow. The bassist tried hard to calm him down and make him think that the best way to solve this was talking, but of course, when George told him that he would love to see him in his situation. Paul had to admit he was right, he would have killed Brian if he had dared to talk to Jane that way, even if he knew Jane would have done it herself. The fact was that, as Ringo, the bassist was starting to get worried about the manager. Brian wasn’t never rude with anybody, less a lady…

“Lads!” said Ringo entering the place.  
“What happens, Ringo? You’re pale as a sheet!” said Pattie worried.  
“I… I just thought I saw two little girls outside” he explained, biting his bottom lip anxiously.  
“What?!” screamed the three persons.

Paul opened the curtains of the hall, not wanting an accident by opening the door again, and he and George tried to see through all the white that was now in their sight. While George was starting to worry about Ringo seeing unreal things, Paul felt nervous thinking that if it kept snowing that way…

“God, we have to tell the others about this” said the bassist worried.  
“About what?” asked Pattie with a raised eyebrow.  
“Don’t you see how much is snowing?” explained Paul a little afraid.  
“Yes…” said the blonde, feeling nervous.  
“If it keeps snowing like this and at this speed, we’ll be trapped here, maybe more than a weekend” said Paul making his way to the stairs. “I’ll go to tell Cyn and John. Ringo tell Maureen” he said running upstairs.  
“Alright!” said the drummer following him.

Pattie and George were left alone. The couple looked at each other and then, shrugged.

“Do you want to help me cook?” asked the blonde kindly.  
“Of course” said the guitarist hugging her by the waist.  
“Cook in your language means eat things when I’m not looking, right?”  
“You know so well!” said George laughing along with his girlfriend.

Ringo went running to his and Maureen’s bedroom, but she wasn’t there. Frowning, he decided to look for her, screaming her name. He didn’t want to think she had gone to tell something to Brian and the thing ended the same way… While he was looking for he girlfriend, Ringo looked at both sides, seeing all the pictures that adorned the house. They showed him the story of the place, the persons that were there as they were now, enjoying the experience. But he had to admit that he wasn’t enjoying anything of this… When he turned around in the first corner he saw, he found Mo seeing the pictures at him, but she was looking at them thoroughly.

“Mo!” he said, relieved, running to her side.  
“Oh, hi, Ritchie!” she said smiling.  
“I was looking for you” explained the drummer.  
“Oh, yes? For what?” she asked, looking again at the picture.  
“Well, because…”

Ringo looked with the corner of his eye at the picture, seeing his girlfriend really focus on it. When he saw it, his blood froze and he felt his vision blurring. The two little girls were there, with the same blue dresses and their brown loose hair decorated by a blue ribbon, one in the left side and the other one in the right one. The only difference was that now they were smiling, as if they were having fun.

“Ritchie!” said Mo. When his blue eyes looked at her, he saw her worried face turning clearer. “What happens, sweetheart?” she aske concerned, caressing his cheek.  
“Who are these girls?” he asked shaking his head, like if he was trying to wake up from a dream.  
“Em… Well…” said Mo a little confused. “Each photo has a little plaque” she explained “and in this one it’s written that they were Lisa y Louise, the two little daughters of the owner of this place” she read. Then her face turned sad. “Oh, dear, here’s written 1942-1954. The poor little ones!” she commented horrified. “What could happen to them?” she asked now facing drummer, who was deadly pale. “Ritchie! What’s wrong?” she asked concerned, caressing his left arm.  
“I… I think I saw them…” he answered feeling his knees trembling.

 

Paul reached John and Cyn’s door. He knocked twice but no one answer him. Feeling worried, he knocked louder this time, but nothing. He chewed his bottom lip and decided to try once again. This time, calling them.

“John, Cyn? Are you in there?” he asked loudly.  
“Oh, God, this can’t be true…” he heard John complaining from the inside.  
“Lads, I need to get in” said Paul a little relieved when he hear his voice.  
“Fuck off, Paul, or I’ll kick your head off. You decide” said John gasping a little.  
“John, this is serious. A snow storm is coming” informed Paul.  
“Well, can we still get out?” asked John irritated.  
“… Yes”  
“And will be able to get out half an hour later?”  
“… Maybe… It’s probable…”  
“So, stop bugging me”  
“Johnny…” said Cynthia in tiny voice.  
“But we need to talk about a few things!” said Paul putting both hands in his hips.  
“Fuck, Paul, do I bother you when you’re making love with Jane!?” he screamed, sick of everything.  
“Yes! All the fucking Saturday nights you call to botch us!” he said frowning.  
“But that’s different!”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m adorable and I’m allowed to do it”  
“John, please, we need to talk about this all together!” begged Paul. “I think something’s wrong with Eppy?”  
“What happens?” asked Cynthia interested.  
“Cynthia, don’t ask!” said John angry.  
“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want!” said Cynthia angry as well.  
“He’s acting very weird!” explained the bassist.  
“He’s acting weird till the first day of his existence!” said John annoyed. “Look, man, is the snow alive?”  
“… No”  
“Is it attacking you or something?”  
“No, John, it’s not…” he said sighing, tired.  
“Someone’s dead?”  
“No!”  
“Well, then go to hell and come back when someone’s dead” and that was the last thing he told him.  
“Alright, do whatever you want! I wish you get trapped here…” he said under his breath.  
“Resentful!” screamed John.  
“Johnny, you won’t guess what I see apart from the shoes I was talking about!” said Cynthia with an excited tone.

Paul went downstairs swearing. Then, someone called him from behind.

“Paul!” said Ringo, running to him along with Maureen.  
“What happened?” he asked alarmed.  
“These are the two girls I saw!” said Ringo handing him the picture.  
“And here is the plaque…” said Maureen.  
“Told you to not pull it out of the wall!” said the drummer with a hard expression.  
“But, Ringo, here’s written the poor ones are dead” said Paul, starting to feel dizzy.  
“Oh, we didn’t know that…” said Mo rolling her eyes.

When Paul was opening his mouth to talk, they heard something downstairs: a scream. They all ran to see what was it, but they already knew the owner of the scream was Pattie. When they reach the place, Maureen went running to her side and hugged her.

“Honey, what happened?” she asked concerned.  
“I… I...” she tried to say, trembling.  
“We saw two little girls!” explained George horrified and pale, sat on a chair.  
“What?” asked Paul getting closer to him.  
“There’s nobody in there” said Ringo terrified. Mo grabbed the photo and showed it to them.  
“These ones?” she asked with a frown.  
“Yes, yes!” said Pattie scared. “How do you…?” she tried to ask.  
“Okay, that’s it. That’s the fucking last straw” said Paul getting up. “I’m going to look for John and Cynthia and this time I’m going to take them out, even if I have to kick the door down!” he swore running upstairs once more.  
“What about Brian?” asked Pattie a little afraid.  
“We have to call him as well” said Mo shrugging, without knowing what happened.  
“If there’s no other way…” muttered George.

The three of them went to the 237 room and knocked. No one answered. Having a bad déjà vu, Pattie hugged George’s left arm, biting her bottom lip anxiously. Ringo tried once again. No reply. Mo put an ear against the wood door but she didn’t hear anything.

“Maybe he’s not here” she said shrugging. “We’ll look for him, then” she suggested.  
“No, no!” said Pattie afraid. “He told us not to disturb him!”  
“To the hell with that!” she said rolling her eyes.  
“No, he’s very cruel!” said Pattie with teary eyes.  
“What happens?” she asked now really worried.  
“He insulted her… Badly…” tried to explain Ringo.  
“He called me dim, Barbie doll, bimbo…” explained Pattie.  
“Bimbo!?” screamed Maureen red as scarlet. “The other two are real, but bimbo is going to far!” she exclaimed.  
“… Thank you, dear friend” said Pattie sarcastic, crossing both arms on her chest.  
“That’s what friends are for” said Mo with a warm smile.  
“Maybe we should look inside” said George suddenly.  
“Yes, for sure he’s asleep or something” said Ringo knocking more loudly.

In that moment, Paul came with John and Cynthia.

“Lads, is he answering?” asked the bassist worried.  
“No” said Ringo.  
“Why so nervous?” asked John with a raised eyebrow. “We all know he can be a drama queen for stupid things”  
“But that’s not the way you should treat a lady!” said Cynthia offended. “Don’t worry, Pattie, you’re not a bimbo” she said with a warm smile as well.  
“… He called more things, you know?” asked the blonde one with a frown.  
“Nothing we don’t call you in privacy” said Maureen shrugging.  
“Go to the fucking hell” she said.  
“That’s what you have to tell him once we’re in” said Cynthia caressing her cheek with affection.  
“If he opens the door!” said George irritated.  
“Let’s break it down!” suggested Ringo.  
“Yes, I like your thinking” said John with a smile.

All of them get closed to the wall and, then, they ran towards the door, throwing it to the floor with a loudly thud. When they look forwards and saw the room, they all gasped surprised and afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Brian have a no nice chat.

The boys looked at each other perplex whilst the girls shared frighten glares. John was the first one who dared to enter the place, seeing how it was all dark as the curtains and the blinds were shut; the room was only illuminated by black candles distributed across the room. They felt chills going up and down their spines and Cynthia was running to John and hugged his arm tightly, feeling bad presentiment. A few seconds later, the others gathered their courage and entered as well, seeing how everything was disorganised, a very unusual thing for Brian. Mo gasped suddenly, making the others to almost scream, scared.

“What happens?” asked Ringo concerned.  
“Oh, it can’t be!” said Maureen with a frown. She went to the closet and took out a purple coat. “This is my purple coat!” she said angry.  
“The one you lost?” asked Ringo with a raised eyebrow.  
“I think she didn’t lose it, after all” commented Pattie, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.  
“Buah, that was the last thing Brian needed… A fag who does drag…” said John passing a hand through his face.  
“Johnny, this is serious” said Cynthia with both hands in her hips.  
“I wasn’t joking…” said the guitarist.  
“This is crazy” admitted George shaking his head from side to side.  
“Hey… What’s that?” asked Ringo a little afraid.

The drummer opened the closet completely, finding a picture of each of them lying on the floor. All of them looked at each other, afraid. Cynthia got closer to Ringo and looked at the pictures. Her husband and the other three’s were easy to get, especially for their manager, but her, Mo and Pattie’s? It was true Pattie was a model, but she and Mo… She trembles slightly, and John immediately hugged her, protective.

“He’s doing voodoo to us or what?” asked Maureen angry, yet as afraid as everyone else.  
“I don’t know, but I think it’s time to get out of here” said John determined. “This hotel is not good for him” he added feeling Cynthia hugging him closer.  
“And what about Brian?” asked Ringo suddenly. “We have to tell him”  
“I’ll go for him” said Paul exiting the place.  
“No, don’t go!” screamed Pattie, horrified. “You’re too young!” she added with teary eyes.  
“It’ll be alright, Pattie. Maybe he’s just having a bad time” he said shrugging and going downstairs.  
“Okay, lads” said John using his “leader-tone”. “Let’s get ready for leave… Get the suitcases and we’ll wait for Paul at entrance”  
“Alright” they all said in unison.

Paul went downstairs rapidly, feeling his heart beating like crazy as he was getting closer to the main hall. He let a deep sigh escape his lips when he was at the door. He looked around when he saw there was only the writing machine on the table, and a pile of papers at its right side. The bassist swallowed worried when he heard nothing at all. He entered the place slowly.

“Brian?” he called loudly. “Brian?” he said once again.

Then, he looked at the writing machine once again and he walked closer to the table with slow and cautious steps. When he was closed enough, he could see what was written on the paper inside the machine. Work, work, work makes Brian goes nuts, nuts, nuts, the bassist read on the paper. It was written once, and twice… He kept reading, and even took the piece of paper between in his trembling hands, seeing that was the only thing written on it. Then, he looked at the pile of paper and saw it was the same: the sentence was written over and over, over and over…

“Gosh…” said Paul impressed and horrified. “How fast can this man write? There must be two thousand sheets here!”  
“Two thousand and thirty, to be exact” a voice said from behind.

Paul screamed and let some papers fell to the floor. He panted a little, seeing Brian at the door, looking at him directly with a lost expression. The bassist started to think he had to act naturally. Definitely, Brian was not right. So, he was going to play his game and go as fast as he could to tell the others.

“What are you doing in here?” asked the manager entering the place. “I thought I told you not to come if I wasn’t in my room” he added with rage.  
“Em… Well… We… We were having…” tried to say Paul, walking backwards whilst Brian approached him.  
“Why is my novel on the floor?” asked Brian frowning slightly.  
“Well… I…”  
“You were snooping around?” he asked again not waiting for an answer.  
“No, no, of course not!” said the bassist with a nervous giggle.  
“Would you like if I saw your gay lyrics when they are not finished?”  
“No, no”  
“You’ve been sent to see my work, right?” he said balling his hands into fists.  
“No, no, I swear…” said Paul starting to feel nervous.  
“Having a few laughs with the lads, right?” kept saying Brian, killing him with the look.  
“Please, Brian…” tried to say Paul. “We can help you, we look for help” he said with a gentle tone, seeing how he was getting closer to the fireplace.  
“We look for help!” repeated Brian mocking his tone of voice. “You have all your fucking life to try to help me with something! But you always preferred to make fun of me!”  
“That’s not true!” said Paul with a frown.  
“The hell is not!” screamed Brian.

The manager tried to get closer to Paul, taking advantage of the fact that the bassist’s back was now against the wall. But he wasn’t expecting from the musician to grab a log from the fireplace.

“Stay away from me, Brian!” said Paul with a serious tone, now walking backwards to the stairs direction.  
“Give that log, Paulie” said the manager with a crazy smile across his face.  
“No!” said Paul, now going upstairs backwards. He didn’t even know he could do that…  
“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” said Brian with a playful tone that made chills go through Paul’s body.  
“Don’t get any closer!” warned the bassist, now shaking the log in front of him.  
“Give me the loggie, log, log, loggie!” said Brian, whose hair was now a mess and the bassist could see black bags under his eyes. “Gimme, gimme, gimme! Blublublu, grigru, grigru!!!!” started to say Brian at the same time he clapped, laughing loudly afterwards. Paul kept trembling, not knowing what to do. “The loggie, the loggie, the log, og, og, oggie-oggie! Bliblu, bliblu! Ob-la-di, ob-la-da!!”

Paul screamed and threw the log without looking, hitting Brian in the forehead. The log fell to downstairs and Brian kept walking, to Paul’s fear.

“Hehehehe, you’ll have to do more than that to… Oh, no, wait…” he said stopping at his tracks all of a sudden. “Delayed faint” he said before faint and fall downstairs.

Paul dragged Brian into the kitchen by grabbing him by the ankles, unconscious. He opened the pantry door and put him inside.

“You’re punished inside here until you stop being insane” said the bassist before closing the door and ran back to his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads try to get out of the house

All of them were now at the entrance, waiting for Paul to come. John grunted when he watch his watch for the third time and let a deep sigh escape his lips. Cynthia hugged him even closer by the left arm, resting her head on his shoulder and trying to erase the bad thoughts she and her husband had. Paul was alright, maybe he couldn’t find Brian or the manager didn’t believe him. She refused to think about Paul being hurt or something like that. Maureen and Ringo were starting to get worried as well, and the girl didn’t want to put on her coat; Mo wanted to seem she didn’t care about this, but she was the most terrified of seven of them. Ringo tried his best to comfort her by hugging her and she smiled at him, thankful. On their behalf, Pattie and George tried hard to not think about the time that was passing or the snow that was falling… Just when John was about to go and look for Paul, the bassist appeared at the entrance, still trembling and in shock.

“My God, Macca, what’s wrong?” asked John running to him.  
“Gosh, Gosh, Gosh, he’s crazy, crazy!” said Paul under his breath, biting his bottom lip anxiously.  
“What? Who?” asked the guitarist, trying to calm him down.  
“Brian?” asked Pattie a little afraid.  
“Yes! Oh, my Lord, Virgin Mary!” said the bassist gasping in fear.  
“What did he do?” asked John.  
“And where is he?” added George worried.  
“I… I have to lock him up in the pantry!” explained Paul. “He went crazy! He thought I was sent to snoop his novel… Well, it’s not even a novel! He just wrote the same bloody sentence over and over!”  
“What?” asked John with a frown.  
“Yes, he wrote that working drives him nuts!” said Paul trying to recover his breath.  
“Johnny…” said Cynthia afraid.  
“There were two thousand and thirty pages!”  
“Did you count them?” asked Maureen with a raised eyebrow.  
“No, he just appeared behind me and said it!” said the bassist as she were crazy.  
“Alright, man, sorry for ask…” said the girl rolling her eyes.  
“Then, he started to make sounds and he started to laugh like crazy! So I hit his head with a log!” explained the bassist at the verge of tears.  
“Alright, Macca, calm down” said John, grabbing him by the arm and guiding him to the main room. “Just, sit down and…”  
“Don’t come to me with that fucking shit, John!” screamed Paul releasing himself from the grip. “I just saw the damn craziness in his bloody eyes, now you want me to calm down?!”  
“Yes, because lose it completely won’t help, man!” said the guitarist in a harsh tone.

When Paul was about to yell at him again, something was heard. It came from the kitchen. A hit. Someone pounding a door. Paul and Pattie trembled afraid and they looked at each other, terrified. George hugged her tightly to calm her down, and the bassist tried to be strong in front of their mates, a very difficult thing if he thought he just seemed a baby terrified because of the Boogie Man while ago.

John was the first one to move to the kitchen direction and the rest of his friends followed him, a bit uneasy. Pattie hugged George even closer, and Ringo held Mo’s hand tightly. They didn’t know if it was for the stress of the moment, but Cynthia and Paul also held each other’s hands, as John was in front of them, guiding them. They entered the place hearing the pounding at the door and, this time, they also heard Brian screaming through the door. John looked at Paul and the bassist looked at him biting his bottom lip afraid. The guitarist just sighed and cleared his throat.

“Brian” he called with authoritarian tone.  
“Oh, Johnny!” said Brian with a little laugh afterwards. “Would you mind to open me the door? I think little Paulie here just forget me here. The nice guy…”

Paul shivered and John beckoned him to come closer; the bassist obeyed immediately, feeling the need to feel safe, and John always made him feel that way when he was stressed, scared or sad.

“No, Brian, I won’t open the door” said John, determined.  
“Open the fucking door, your moron!” screamed Brian pounding the door.  
“No!” yelled Paul, trying to be brave and support his friend. “No, Brian, you… You are not fine!” he said shaking his head.  
“You bloody brat traitor!” screamed Brian still pounding the door.  
“Brian, it’s for the best!” said Ringo, trying to be reasonable.  
“C’mon, lads…” said Brian, this time with a calmer tone. “Get me out and I promise you I’ll forget everything”  
“No” they all said.  
“GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARDS!!” he screamed hitting the door again.  
“We’re leaving, Brian!” said John very serious. “I promise you that, if I remember, I’ll send you a doctor… … Or an exorcist, I don’t know…” he said with a lost expression.

Brian started to laugh like a maniac, making each of them to feel chills going through all their bodies. Only Cynthia was brave enough to ask.

“Why are you laughing?”  
“Go, go and check the car, boys…” he said between laughs. “Go… Check… The fucking… Car!” he said, hitting the door at each word, with rage in his voice.  
“What do you mean with that?” asked Ringo suspicious.  
“Go check! Go check!” he kept saying while he laugh hysterically.

The all started to run till the garage. All seem normal, the car was there. But they all felt something strange was happening. So, Maureen, who had brought the keys with her while everybody was waiting at the entrance till Paul arrive, started the car, only to find it wasn’t working. Frowning, Ringo and Pattie looked inside the bonnet, only to find all the cables were cut.

“My God…” said the drummer under his breath.  
“When did he do all this?” asked George.  
“And he wrote two thousand pages of his novel as well” said Cynthia impressed.  
“Two thousand and thirty” reminded her Paul and Pattie.  
“This fucking cunt!” screamed John, started to feel desperate. He kicked the bumper.  
“Let’s call someone!” said Cynthia, snapping her fingers.

Cynthia started to run inside the house, with all her friends behind her, following her obediently. She decided to go to her and John’s room and went to where the phone was, she waited and waited, but nothing happened.

“Cynthia…” said Mo pointing at the broken cable.  
“Shit…” said the blonde one.  
“When did he enter here?” asked John horrified.

They decided to look the rest of their rooms and the principal phone, but it was useless. Brian had left them without car and without phone, locked up in a house and with a snow storm coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia, John and Paul discover something Brian has been hidding from them all this time...

They were at Brian’s room, after seeing not even in his room the phone could be used. Maureen and Pattie decided to go exploring, for see if there was something that escaped from Brian’s mind. The rest of them, were trying their best to just relax and think about a way to go out of there on their own, but they were so shocked that they didn’t know what to think. In the distance, they could hear, thanks to the dead silence that reigned the house, Brian pounding the door. John sighed deeply and faced George and Ringo.

“Go watch him” he ordered like if he was talking about a little child.  
“Why us?” asked George with a frown.  
“‘Cause I say so!” grunted John, frustrated.  
“Alright, alright” said Ringo not wanting to argue.

When both left, there was only he, Paul and Cynthia in the room. The guitarist looked at his childhood friend, who was sat on a chair beside the window, looking the snow falling slowly. Cynthia got up suddenly and went to the closet, feeling a sudden intrigue of knowing what was in there. John took advantage of that and got up as well, getting closer to the bassist.

“How are you doing?” he asked in a whisper.  
“Fine” was the simple answer he gave him, shrugging.  
“Sure?” he insisted.  
“I’m fine, John. We all knew Brian would go nuts someday” he said laughing a bit. John laughed along. “Well… I thought it would be at the studio, instead of inside a lost house in the mountains” he added biting his bottom lip.  
“We’ll get out of here, I promise” said John holding his forearm tightly.

Paul looked at John and felt safe again. It was something that happened to him only with John. The man was able to make him feel calm even if he were about to have a panic attack for the most stupid thing on Earth. Cynthia’s shaking voice took both men out of their thougths.

“Hey, boys, look at this” she said trembling slightly, with a newspaper between her hands.

John got up again and gran the newspaper, reading the page his wife wanted them to see. Paul stood up from his seat and took a look as well. His hazel eyes grew wide when he saw the two little twins on the page.

“Those are the girls saw outside!” commented the bassist.  
“They were dead, Mo showed us the nameplate” reminded him John.  
“Yes, but look at this!” said Cynthia pointing at the headline. “It is written that they were murdered… by their father” she explained with her face pale.  
“My God…” said Paul grabbing the newspaper now, and reading the article. “And his wife as well” he read horrified.  
“Cynthia, take a seat, honey” said John worried and helping her to sit on the bed.  
“It was in his closet” said Cynthia terrified. “The newspaper, Johnny, it was inside Brian’s closet” she held his husband’s hands in her.  
“He knew” talked Paul, saying the words Cynthia wanted to say but didn’t find enough strengths. “He knew all this time”

Suddenly, the fear Paul was feeling was vanishing and anger replaced it. Brian knew all this bloody story and he didn’t do anything for them, he just booked and now he was locked up in the damn pantry like a crazy man. He threw the newspaper to the floor and tried his best to calm himself down, for the good of Cynthia, who was at the verge of a collapse. John looked at him with eyes shining of fear and doubts, lots of doubts. And this time, Paul was the strong one and put a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder and the guitarist smiled at him. It was the way they worked: being the strong when the other felt weak. Their attention fell on the loudly steps that were heard all of a sudden. With a large smile, Mo and Pattie appeared at the door.

“A radio!” said Mo laughing for the excitement. “There’s a radio in the basement!” she said happy.  
“We can call the police, it works!” said Pattie smiling as well.  
“Thank God!” said Cynthia running to her friends.  
“Good work, girls” said John going, along with Paul, to the door. “Show us the way”

Even the basement was ordered, a fact that impressed each of them. Maureen showed them the way to the radio and John tried it. It works, they could contact the police station. He knew perfectly fine how to use it, luckily. His uncle George taught him when he was a little child, playing they were spies. Aunt Mimi just left them because that way she could spend some time alone with her tea and relaxing music. John made sure the old radio was working and he started to talk.

“Hello? Hello? Is someone there?” he asked hopefully.

At the police station, the sergeant Pepper was sleeping peacefully. He loved to be in charge in that region as nothing never happened. He could do whatever he wanted and, as he was alone, no one told him anything. He had the radio working just in case, but he never had a chance to know if it worked…. Until today…

“Hello? Hello? Is someone there?” John’s voice sounded on the other side.  
“Hm?” said Pepper sleepy, immediately, he answered, a little impressed. “Yes!” he said loudly and started to listen carefully to the man’s voice.  
“We’re trapped in the Overpool Hotel, sir. And our manager is having an attack of rage. Out” he explained.

Pepper, who had been listening to John with wide eyes, relaxed a little after hearing that and sighed, laughing a bit.

“Oh, thank God he is out of the house! He really scared me!” he said, going to sleep again.

Back at the basement, they were all looking at John with a worried expression. The guitarist tried to talk to the sergeant, but it was useless.

“Now what?” asked Maureen afraid.

They headed back to the kitchen, to explain the situation to George and Ringo and try to think about a plan. But when they were about to enter the place, they heard both musicians screaming. John opened the door loudly and ran to their side. They were trembling and hugging each other, till they saw what they were doing and stopped it.

“What happened?” asked Pattie worried, holding his boyfriend’s hand.  
“He… He…” tried to say George.  
“He what?” asked Paul impatient.  
“He is out!” said Ringo trembling. “We were entering here when he heard something and the… We saw the door of the pantry opened!” he explained.

They all looked at each other terrified. John and Paul shared a look, the leader that lived inside of each of them screaming inside their heads. They had to get their friends out of there. The sooner the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has escaped!

“How could you let him escape!” screamed Cynthia overcome by anger.  
“We didn’t let him escape” said George with a frown.  
“Relax, kept blondie!” barked Pattie red as scarlet. “How you dare to think my boyfriend could do such a thing!” she added offended.  
“What did you just call me, colouring blondie?” asked Cynthia with both hands in her hips.  
“Excuse me, but my hair is natural!”  
“Natural my ovaries!”  
“Girls, please, don’t fly off the handle” said Ringo trying to calm both friends down.  
“How can you be so calm when this woman said you let Brian go?” asked Maureen. “Really, Ritchie, you have no blood in your veins?!” she asked gritting her teeth.  
“Hey, hey, don’t vent your rage on me, pretty face! If you don’t like the way I do things, move your butt and do something!” he screamed feeling the blood boiling inside him.  
“Don’t talk to me like that, you rubbishy drummer!” she barked with rage.  
“This is fucking crazy!” screamed Cynthia at the top of her lungs. “I just want to be at home, not here with all of you!”  
“The door is over there! Get lost!” said George annoyed.  
“Don’t talk to my friend like that!” said Pattie.  
“The friend that insults you when you’re not around!” commented Ringo rolling his eyes.  
“Hah! Like if George and you never criticise Paul or John!” said Mo with a humourless laugh.  
“That’s not true!” said the drummer looking away.  
“What the hell do you have to say about us?” asked Paul feeling offended and angry all of a sudden.  
“Lots, lots of things” said Mo with an evil smile.  
“Big mouth!” screamed George, furious.  
“I think we’re going to have two firings when we’re out of here” said the bassist crossing both arms in his chest.  
“Are you going to fire us? And, meanwhile, Brian with his mental problems will be still the manager?” asked Ringo frowning.  
“You’re just a fucking prima donna who wants to be in the spotlight always!” grunted George.  
“Georgie, honey, be careful. We don’t want you dead because you bit your tongue and taste that venom you have inside, viper!” said Paul balling his hands in fists.

They started to scream, to curse, to insult without thinking. They didn’t hear their own words, they just spoke them without any regret of doing harm to their loved ones. John was there, saying nothing and passing a hand though his hair. This wasn’t the way things were going to get solved…

“SHUT UP, PEOPLE!” he screamed and, to his surprise, everyone fell silent. “Alright, I know we are all nervous, but this is not going to help!” he said approaching his wife and hugging her by the waist. “Please, stop now. Words can hurt badly, I know” he said biting his bottom lip.

How many times did John lose control and insult Paul when they were trying to compose something? How many times did John make Cynthia feel nothing at his side? So many, so many times, and he was feeling strange, yet proud of himself, doing this: being the one who calm everyone down before thing get out of control. He was being “the Ringo” of the group, and he liked it. He didn’t want to see all his friends arguing because stupid things that now had nothing to do with the actual problem.

“Now, we have to be a tribe, alright?” he said very serious, beckoning Paul to come closer as well and the bassist obeyed immediately.  
“Gosh, I’m sorry, Pattie, Mo” said Cynthia with teary eyes. “I’m just so nervous!” she said sobbing a little.  
“It’s alright, we all got a little crazy” said Mo laughing a bit and caressing her left arm.  
“I’m sorry, Paulie” said George with a blush.  
“Nothing, pal… I am too” he said blushing as well.  
“That’s the way I like it” said John with a little smile. “Now, we have to think about a way to get out” he said facing everyone.  
“The door won’t open” said Ringo looking at George. “Geo and I tried it before come in here” he explained.  
“Maybe a window?” said Pattie. “From one of our rooms” she said with a tiny smile.  
“We can use the covers to get down” completed Cynthia, smiling as well.  
“There must be clean covers on the laundry” said Paul.  
“We can’t use those” said George with a frown.  
“Why?”  
“Poor cleaning lady!”  
“To the hell with the cleaning lady. I’d want to see her locked up here with a madman” said the bassist rolling his eyes.  
“Okay, everybody, let’s…”

Before John could finish his sentence, they all heard a noise. They looked up, to the ceiling, when they hear the sound. Silence was the only thing they heard for a few seconds when, then, they heard rapid steps on the ceiling, someone up there making the noise. They held their breathing till they hear something again. It was like they knew that wasn’t over, something told them… And… they were right… From the room above them, they heard a laugh that made chills go up and down their bodies.

“Hihihihihihihi… Huhuhuhuhu…” it was heard. A very low sound that could be heard no matter how noisy they could have been.  
“Brian…?” asked Ringo a little afraid. “Is that you?”  
“I am the walruuuuus” sang Brian’s voice for some direction they couldn’t guess…  
“What the fuck is he saying?” said John with a raised eyebrow.  
“See? He just starts saying those strange things!” said Paul afraid.  
“Let’s go to the room” whispered John, fearing Brian could hear them.

They exited the kitchen and, without knowing why, they pass to jog and then, they ran, like if someone were behind them. Pattie could feel someone behind her, but she didn’t want to look, she just got closer and closer to George till the point that the guitarist almost fell to the floor for not being able to run properly. Cynthia was the first one who reached her and John’s bedroom. She opened the door with the key and then kicked it and ran inside, launching to the bed, trembling. John closed the door when everyone was in there and each of them started to pain. John locked the door, just to be sure.

“Good, he’s out…” whispered Paul, pale as a sheet.  
“Paul, it’s not time for that” said George frowning.  
“He already told you we were sorry, but it wasn’t our fault he is out of the pantry” said Ringo also offended.  
“I’m not talking about the fucking pantry!” screamed Paul afraid. “I mean he’s out of his fucking mind!”

And, for the first time in that night, everyone agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And more strange things happen...

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do” said John starting to feel nervous. “Some of us have to go to the laundry and bring the rest more covers; meanwhile, the ones who will be here will tie the covers so one of us could get out and look for help” he started to say looking for the covers in the closet.  
“Basically, our idea” said Pattie pointing the girls in the room and herself.  
“Just for that, you’ll get the covers” said John frowning.  
“That’s not fair!” complained Pattie kicking the floor.  
“Don’t be that loud, he could hear us!” said Paul with a frown.  
“C’mon, I’ll go with you” said Maureen smiling.  
“Yes, me too” said George hugging her by the waist.  
“Be careful!” said John with a worried tone, seeing his friends exiting the room.

Maureen was in front of the couple, guiding them through the dark corridors. She had never been afraid of darkness, but she had to admit that she never had the chance to walk through the dark corridors of a strange house like this with the crazy manager of his boyfriend free. Finally, she saw the door of the laundry and opened it, finding an even darker room. She frowned and looked inside her left pocket, grabbing a lighter.

“Let’s go” she said determined.  
“No way!” said Pattie a little afraid. “I’m not going to go down there!”  
“C’mon, girl, don’t be a coward!” said Maureen angry, with bit of fear in her voice.  
“You go down, we wait here…” said George a little afraid as well, even if he didn’t want to admit it. “You know, just in case…”  
“Alright, alright!” said Mo grunting, and going downstairs with the lighter in her hand. “I have to start to look for new friends…” she muttered.

It had passed five minutes and they didn’t hear anything from inside, they didn’t even see the lights on. Pattie started to play with her hands, nervous, and she even trembled a little. George gathered his courage and looked inside, but he couldn’t see a thing. Both of them looked at each other, indecisive.

“Should we go down?” asked Pattie with tiny voice.  
“I don’t know” admitted George. “Let’s just… give her five minutes more…”  
“What if something bad happened to her?” asked Pattie horrified. “Mo! Mo, are you alright!?” she screamed, worried sick. “Georgie, we should…” she started to say, looking at him. When he saw George’s pale face, she began to tremble. “Georgie, what happens?” she asked with a shaking voice.

George stuttered a little. When he found he couldn’t say it aloud and that Pattie was about to lose control in any moment, he pointed forwards and the girl turned around. She clapped both hands over her mouth and she paled as well as her boyfriend. In front of them, at the other side of the corridor, there was a person… At least, they wanted to think it was a person. It was covered with a black hood that covered all its body and face; in its right hand it had a scythe. With the left hand, it beckoned both of them to go with it, but the couple shook their heads, with their lips pressed. So, the figure started to approach them with slow steps. Anyway, in no time (for the couple) it was in front of them in no time, hitting their sweaty faces with its cold breath. Pattie was about to collapse and George hugged her from behind. Suddenly, the figure spread both arms and they screamed like their lives depended on it… In fact, they thought that was what was happening…

“Georgie…!” tried to say Pattie, but the musician interrupted her.  
“Eat her!” he said pushing her and she saw him running.  
“SON OF A BITCH!!!” he heard her screaming.

George kept running till he found the staircase and he ran till he reached John and Cynthia’s bedroom, where his friends were finishing tying up the covers. Ringo’s eyes grew wide, especially when he saw he came alone, without Pattie and, above all, without Maureen.

“George, where are the girls?” asked the drummer with a frown.  
“My God, my God…” said the guitarist trembling, squeezing his grip to the knob of the door.  
“George, what happened?” asked Paul a little worried, approaching him.  
“We… We saw… We saw the Death!” said George at the verge of tears.  
“The Death?” repeated John with a raised eyebrow. “What did you eat, George?” he asked with a boring expression.  
“This is not funny! We saw a black figure with a scythe!” he screamed finally releasing the grip from the knob and pacing the whole room.  
“George, where are Maureen and Pattie?” asked Ringo more alarmed.  
“Did you leave them alone?” asked John impressed.  
“Look who’s talking…” said Paul.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked the guitarist offended.  
“You’re always letting people down”  
“When?”

**FLASHBACK**

It was a hot Summer in the year of 1959. Two young friends were having fun, chatting and making jokes that for the adults were very inappropriate. Luckily, they were alone having a nice time. Nobody, not even themselves, knew that they were going to be one of the greatest duos that the music would have the pleasure to know. John Lennon and Paul McCartney were having a walk through an empty street of Liverpool. They didn’t mind, they love to be alone, only with the company of the other. Paul’s glare fell to a music shop he never saw before.

“Shall we enter?” he asked pointing at the shop with his head.  
“Yes, why not” said John shrugging.

When they were about to put a foot inside, two vandals came from nowhere. The taller one held Paul’s both hands behind him and the shorter put a knife on his neck.

“Give us all the money you have!” screamed the taller one.  
“If you scream, it will the last sound you’ll make!” threatened the other one.

Both of them looked at John now, who was with sunglasses and a cane for blind people. The two vandals and Paul looked at him with wide eyes.

“Make way for a poor blind!” said John moving the cane non-stop.  
“Oh, yes, yes” said the two vandals, letting him going in the shop.  
“Poor little lad, blind at that age!” said the shorter one.

Meanwhile the two boys were commenting about how difficult life is sometimes, Paul dedicated a death glare to the “poor lad”.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“Man, I pretended to be blind with you one time and you never forget it!” complained John rolling his eyes.  
“Coward…” commented George.  
“Look who is talking!” grunted Ringo.  
“But what the hell happened to my friends?” asked Cynthia worried sick.

Before George could answer, they heard a sound: the door of the room being opened. From the small living room John and Cyn’s bedroom had, they heard a voice that they never thought they would fear that much after all the things they lived together. Brian’s voice.

“Laaaads, I’m hoooome!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds the lads, who are trapped in the bathroom. Could someone help them in time?

They looked at each other; their breaths trapped in their throats and their bodies trembling uncontrollably. Cynthia squeezed the covers in her sweaty hands whilst his husband looked at the knob. They could hear the steps closer and closer and, then, as John thought, the knob started to move slowly. Paul pressed his bottom lip, preventing himself for crying; George’s vision started to blur and Ringo had to grab him by the arm, other way he would see his friend collapsing on the floor.

“Laaaads” said Brian again with a playful tone. “I know you are heeeere” he said laughing a bit.  
“To the loo!” said Cynthia in a whisper, getting up the bed and running to the little place. “C’mon, c’mon!” she said in a hurry.

They all entered rapidly, starting to feel overwhelmed when they saw the five of them in that small and private place. Cynthia locked the door just when she heard the bedroom door being opened. John started to look around him and he saw a little window. He cursed under his breath when he saw he couldn’t scape by it. Paul had to sit down on the floor, feeling how it was becoming difficult for him to breath properly and Cynthia and Ringo helped George to be straight. They only heard Brian’s steps on the other side, calling their names. Suddenly, he knocked at the door.

“Are you in there?” he asked trying to be casual. He started to move the knob, finding it locked. “Open the door, people” he said in a low voice.  
“N-No” said Cynthia, feeling the tears threating to go down her cheeks.  
“C’mon, Cyn” said Brian. She could even imagine him smiling like crazy. “Open the door and I promise I’ll forget all this” he said moving the knob.  
“No!” John said with a serious tone. “Brian, you have to stop this!” he screamed getting closer to the door.  
“Open the door, I said!” screamed Brian pounding the door. “I’m your manager, you have to listen to me!”  
“No when you’re out of your mind!” screamed Ringo, hating to see George and Paul in the state they were.  
“Where are Pattie and Mo?!” screamed Cynthia crying.  
“Oooooh, get out and find out, honey!” said Brian laughing like a maniac.  
“My God, when did he go that mad?” asked George with shaking voice.  
“I’m going to open this door, laaads” said Brian, again with a playful tone. “Just wait and you’ll see!”

They all fell silent, feeling the fear taking over them. When they heard the door of the bedroom being closed and nothing at all, they all could sigh relieved. George’s pale face was recovering the human colour little by little and Ringo didn’t want to let go from his hand, trying to giving him support.

“My God, what have I done?” he said at the verge of tears. “Pattie…”  
“And Mo as well…” said Ringo with a frown.  
“Yes, but Pattie first…” said the guitarist patting him on the shoulder.  
“…”  
“He… He… My God… You don’t think he could…?” said Paul between gasps.  
“No, no, that couldn’t be!” said Cynthia horrified.  
“Hey, there, come here” said John a little nervous, sitting beside him and embracing him by the shoulders. “Everything is going to be alright” he said trying to convince the bassist and himself.  
“No, no, he… Oh, Gosh” he said trying to catch his breath.  
“Lie down” suggested Cynthia gently, kneeling in front of him.  
“All because your bloody idea…” said the bassist looking at her with a hatred look. “The loo, the loo… This fucking loo!” said the bassist screaming and hitting the floor with the palm of his hand.  
“Alright, go out, but I won’t open the door” said Cynthia offended.  
“Lads, stop” said John with a frown, embracing Paul tighter. “This is not the moment or the place. When we were out, safe and sound, you can fight if you want under the snow…”  
“The snow!” said Ringo with wide eyes. “What are we going to do? The storm has come, the whole bloody hotel is surrounded by snow!” he reminded them feeling despair.  
“We can’t get out” said Paul starting to breathe normally again. “No, we… We can’t leave this place”  
“We can” contradicted John pointing at the window. “But I doubt some of us could get out that window” he explained a little disappointed.  
“Ringo can” said George suddenly. “I mean, he’s the smallest in here” he added shrugging.  
“And you are the slimmest in here!” said the drummer a little offended.  
“C’mon, Ritchie, I’m not trying to offend you, I’m just saying that you could be the savour here!” said George with a little smile.  
“Well…” said Ringo a little uneasy.  
“Yes, that’s it!” said Cynthia jumping to her feet, smiling. “You can get out of the window and look for help!”

Ringo studied what their friends were saying. He looked in their eyes, shining with hope and trust. George was right, he was the only one who could get out the window and try to look for someone. He sighed and turned around, opening the window. He inspected it and faced his friends once again.

“I can” he said and everybody smiled happy. “I’ll slide on the snow and go look for some help” he explained getting out the loo.

George pushed him a little, desperate to see him out already. Ringo slid down the snow and when he touched the ground he turned around, seeing all his friends looking at him through the window, clapping happy because the plan was a success.

“Go to look for someone, Ritchie!” said Cynthia with a smile.

Their smiles faded away when they saw Ringo flipping the bird at them.

“To the hell, I’m out of here!” he said running away from the hotel.

They all looked at each other with a lost expression. Cynthia was the first one who dared to talk, with a sad tone.

“If I can’t trust the boy who I thought was the more likeable of this group, in what I can believe, then?”  
“… You thought he was the most likeable in the group?” asked John offended.  
“Well, yes…” said Cynthia hating the glare her husband was dedicating her. “Don’t look at me like that, man. Julian thinks that as well”  
“You just fixed it…” said the rhythm guitarist rolling his eyes.  
“What can we do now?” asked Paul with a frown of worry.  
“I wish Neil would be here!” suddenly, George said.

Back in Liverpool, Neil was watching some TV before going to sleep. Suddenly, he felt something, like a call. Not wasting time, he got up from bed and take his coat and the keys of his car.

“My spider sense tells me someone is danger!” he said with a serious tone, getting in the car. He started it and began driving to the hotel he knew their friends were staying. “I’m coming!!!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists are trapped in the bathroom and Brian just loses completely...

The boys were on the loo’s floor, not knowing what to do. John’s back was pressed against the wall, his mind full of insults he wanted to dedicate to the drummer; George was pressed against the bathtub and he let the head fell backwards, closing his eyes and not wanting to think about anything, good or bad; Paul was trembling slightly in one corner, trying to think why Brian was acting that way, unable to erase the image of Brian’s crazy look inside his head; Cynthia was against the wooden door, resting her chin on her knees and her eyes closed, she wanted to know her friends were alright and get out of there, go to Mimi’s and hug her son and never let him go. Suddenly, the bedroom door was heard open again with a loudly thud. They wanted to be positive and think it was Ringo who was only joking… Maybe it was a very black humour, but they just wanted to believe it. Of course, life seemed to hate them and they heard Brian’s voice.

“Alright, friends, I’m going to give you another chance because I’m a good person!” he said with a calm and happy tone. “If you open the door, I’ll forgive everything and we all together are going to spend a nice weekend in this splendid hotel!”  
“No!” shouted Cynthia, rage taking over her whilst she got up from the floor and looked at the door with a hatred look. “No, Brian, this has gone too far!”  
“Okay, you wanted it, then!” said Brian through his teeth.  
“What?” asked George, getting up as his two other friends, fear clear in his voice.   
“Haven’t you seen the beautiful collection of axes this hotel has?” asked the manager with a playful tone.

They all looked at each other horrified. Before any of them could say a word, Brian started to hit the door with the tool, frightened them. Cynthia screamed each time Brian hit the door with the axe and she hugged John, burying her face in his chest, afraid. George and Paul shared a scared look and swallowed. The all gathered together against the bathtub, unable to go any further as the tub was pressed on the wall and there was no other way out. The hole in the door was each time bigger and bigger, and Brian didn’t stop laughing like a maniac. When he had made a decent hole, he put his face in the hole with a crazy smile, proud of himself.

“Here’s Eppy!!!” he announced with a voice that made Cynthia screamed even more.

Unceremoniously, Brian introduced his arm in the hole and unlocked the door. He opened it with a kick, the axe held in his two hands. Cynthia was now crying, squeezing her grip on John’s shirt. She could feel her husband trembling and that scared her even more. John never ever show the world he was afraid. So, she started to lose control and began to scream again, like crazy.

“Stop with that annoying noise, you bitch!” shouted Brian, threating her with the axe. Cynthia closed her mouth, reprimanding the screams that were trapped on her throat.  
“Hey, nobody talks to my wife that way!” said John pointing at him with no more fear. “Not even I can!” he added a little upset by that and Cynthia frowned looking at him.  
“Ooooh, the Prince Charming is going to fight for his little princess?” said Brian with a sick smile across his face. “Let’s fight then!” said Brian raising the axe.

They all closed their eyes and John pushed Cynthia aside, not wanting her to be hurt by anyone. Suddenly, they all heard a noise and opened their eyes, not feeling anything. They saw Brian froze in front of them and, then, he fainted on the floor. They all sighed relieved and looked forward, finding Pattie and Maureen, who was holding a frying pan; a frown adorning her face. Cynthia was the first one to react, running to hug them.

“Girls!” she cried, excited. The three of them hug happily. “I thought I would never see you again!” she admitted with tears streaming down her face.  
“Don’t be silly!” said Maureen hugging her with a smile.  
“Pattie!” screamed George feeling the happiness all through his body.  
“Georgie!” she screamed with a smile across her face.  
“Pattie!” said George again running to her.  
“Georgie!” she repeated, running as well.

Both started to run in a slow motion that made John and Paul shared boring expressions. When George spread his arms to hug her, Pattie balled her right hand in a fist and a frown adorned her adorable face. She punched George hard in his left cheek, making him hit the wall at his right. He sobbed his cheek and then his right arm with a hurt expression.

“Pattie, what the fuck!” he said trying hard not to cry like a baby for the pain.  
“That’s for have left me alone with the fucking Death in front of me!” she said turning her back to him, both arms over her chest.  
“I went to look for help!” George excused himself.  
“I saw you running terrified, man!” she screamed facing him again.  
“Running terrified… to look for help!” he added raising his index finger.  
“But what the hell happened?” asked Paul a little lost.  
“Was it the Death or what?” asked John not wanting to show how afraid he was by saying those words.  
“I was looking for the covers in the laundry and I heard Pattie screaming, so I ran as fast as I could to see what happened and then I saw a figure covered in a black hood” explained Mo. Then, she raised the pan with a proud smile. “I hit him with this and he fainted like Brian did”  
“Why do you have a pan?” asked Paul with a raised eyebrow.  
“It’s my secret tool” explained Mo shrugging. “Some girls preferred to have pepper spray for rapists or thieves, but my frying pan is more effective!” she said putting on airs.  
“Girl, you have problems…” said George with his eyes half-closed.  
“At least, she did run for help me” said Pattie and the guitarist dedicated her a frown.  
“Hey, where’s Ritchie?” asked Mo suddenly with a worried tone.  
“I thought he could get out the window and look for help, but…” started to say John pressing his lips in the end.  
“He just ran away” finished George angry. “He’s dead for me”  
“George!” said Paul with both hands on his hips.  
“Shut up, or you’ll be dead for me as well!” threatened the youngest.  
“If you keep killing people in your mind, you’ll be left alone, man” said John rolling his eyes.  
“We have to get out of here!” said Cynthia when she looked at Brian’s body. “I think he’s moving again!” she explained getting out of the place.

They all heard Brian moaning on the floor and trembled like little children who had seen the Boogie Man in front of them. They went out of the bathroom rapidly, John helped them, being the last one to get out. When he was about to do it, he felt Brian grabbing his ankle.

“Where are you going, Johnny-boy?” he asked with his sick smile again on his face.  
“Johnny!” screamed Cynthia afraid.  
“Go on without me!” said John with the same tone of voice that was used by the heroes on the TV shows. “Go, save yourselves!” he said with an exaggerated tone.  
“Okay” they all said running out the room.  
“What?” asked John watching now the empty room perplex. “For fuck’s shake…”

He kicked Brian head when he felt him trying to get on his feet, knocking him out once again, and started to run through the dark corridors.

“I have to look for new friends!” he said between gasps.

He turned around in the first corner he found, bumping into someone. They hit their faces and both men fell to the floor. John moaned a little, as well as the other man, and he looked forwards. When he saw the person that was in front of him, he gritted his teeth and got up in a second.

“You!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo returns and the others find someone they will wish they would have never seen...

“You!” screamed John grabbing the man by his collar and looking at his blue eyes.  
“Let me go, John!” said Ringo rolling his eyes and releasing himself.  
“You left us!”  
“Well, I’m back, aren’t I?” he said crossing both arms across his chest. “I’m not that mean…”  
“Whatever…” said John still frowning.  
“Where are the others?” asked the drummer a little worried.  
“Oh, they just let me down…” said John shrugging.  
“And how is that you are out of the bathroom?” he asked more impressed, with eyes wide open.  
“Mo knocked Brian with a frying pan” he explained, walking forwards.  
“What?” asked Ringo even more lost. “Wait a minute, Mo is okay?” he said with a little smile on his face and following his friend.  
“Yes, and Pattie as well” he said starting to jog. “C’mon, we have to look for…”

Suddenly, they stopped at their tracks, hearing a bloodcurdling scream that made both of them jump afraid. John recognised that scream immediately and started to run in the direction he heard it.

“Cynthia!” he shouted worried, with Ringo on his heels.

 

They all ran as fast as they could, scared as they were surrounded by darkness. Maureen tried to illuminate the place a little with the lighter, but it was useless for some of them, who were dying with the need to see properly again. Mo was the first one, guiding them as she could see better with the lighter in her left hand and the frying pan in the right one. Cynthia was right behind her, shaking like a leaf. As John wasn’t with them anymore, Paul put a comforting hand on her left shoulder and both of them looked at each other. They nodded, silently agreeing in being as strong as they could till they find the exit, and the blonde one hot closer to the bassist for feel safe again with a good friend. Pattie and George were holding hands, the girl seemed to have forgotten what happened or was just keeping insults inside her head from when they were out the house.

Cynthia suddenly felt something behind her. She looked at her right, seeing the couple, and then, to her left, seeing the bassist, who was looking forwards, as if nothing strange happened. She decided it was only her imagination and decided to keep walking, focus on Mo’s dark hair. But she felt it again, and this time, she stopped and looked behind her. Everyone stopped, even Maureen, who was feeling nobody was following her any longer.

“What’s wrong?” asked Pattie with tiny voice.  
“Something is here” said Cynthia with a frown, not wanting to go and look.  
“What?” asked Paul worried about his best friend’s wife.  
“I don’t know” said Cynthia shrugging. “Mo, could you…?” she asked, pointing forward.  
“Yes” said the brunette girl.

Maureen walked forwards and illuminate a little the place. She moved the lighter in different directions, but they didn’t see anything. Cynthia refused to think she was going crazy. She was afraid, but that didn’t mean she was now imagining things! She frowned a little and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m telling you I know something is here!” she said huffing.  
“Cyn, it’s okay” said Paul with a warm smile. “We are all scared, it’s normal we are paranoid” he added rubbing her back.  
“No! I’m not…!” tried to say Cynthia, but she heard a noise. “What was that?” she asked, afraid.  
“What?” asked George, sharing a concerned look with Pattie.

Cynthia hushed them, wanting to hear properly the noises around her. They all imitated her and glued their glares to a fixed place. They could hear the wind hitting the crystal windows and the wooden floor making little noises because their weights. And then, they heard it, the sound Cynthia knew she heard and hadn’t imagined. An exhalation. They all froze at that and looked at both sides, behind them and in front of them, but there was nothing. They heard something again, but this time they could see it came from above them. They looked forwards again but, this time, Maureen raised the lighter to illuminate the ceiling.

George and Paul reprimanded a scream of fear whilst Mo and Pattie clapped a hand over their mouths, letting a small sob escape their lips. Cynthia was froze, trembling. She couldn’t feel Paul’s embrace to calm her down. In the ceiling, there was a body, who was slowly coming closer to where they were standing. They were freaked out seeing how somebody could advance by walking on a ceiling. It was a young girl who had to be in her twenties, with long and dishevelled black hair which was falling as she didn’t have it tied up. She was wearing just a white dressing gown that was adorned by wholes in some parts and she was wearing no shoes. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at them. George looked at them carefully, noting something strange in that girl. He couldn’t think about that any longer when she started to laugh and then, she talked, George still thinking she was sounding strange.

“Hellooooooo” she sang with a husky voice.

They all trembled at that. None of them dared to say or do anything, not even run for their lived or scream for help. The girl started to laugh uncontrollably. When she stopped, she talked again.

“Would some of you want to accompany me and try a nice cup of tea?”

They shook their heads.

“Oh, why? As long as I’m concerned, English people looooove tea” she said with a pretended sad tone. “I have biscuits”  
“Chocolate?” asked George licking his lips. Pattie hit the back of his head.  
“This is not the time, man…” she said with an angry tone.

The girl started to laugh again and, this time, her head fell off her body. Their eyes grew wide and their legs started to shook. The girl stopped laughing when she found her head on the floor

“Oh, could some of you lend me… a head?”

And she started to laugh again. This time, Cynthia couldn’t resist anymore and scream till her lungs were out of air. And when she finished, everyone started to run till they reached the stairs. When they were downstairs, they bumped into two someones…

“Cyn!” said John relieved, and hugging her.  
“Johnny!” she said crying and burying her face in his chest.  
“Ritchie!” said Maureen happily, and ran to hug him.  
“Mo!” he said hugging her back.  
“We have to get out of here!” screamed Pattie. “You can hug outside, when we are safe and sound!” she said running to the door.

However, before she could even touch the knob, the door opened violently. Pattie almost fell to the floor and George ran to catch her before she hit the hard floor. This time, all the girls screamed when they saw a figure covered in snow approaching them. Mo ran to it and hit it with the pan. When the figure was on the floor moaning, all of them went for it and started to hit, kick and even spitting on it. The figure moaned a few words they couldn’t understand.

“Hey, hey, stop!” said the drummer, stopping his friend. “I think it’s trying to say something!” he explained.

They all got a little separated and the figure cleaned a little of snow from his face, showing a pale face that was covered with a black scarf. The man throw the scarf to one side and took off his hat as well. When they saw the man in front of them, they all gasped in surprise and, in unison, they said:

“Neil!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil helps the lads to get out of the hotel, but he's too late as Brian has lost now his mind completely.

“My God, Neil, we’re sorry!” said Cynthia horrified.  
“We thought you were another monster!” explained Pattie a little afraid.  
“You could have said something, you know?” said John with a frown.  
“Yes, how in tarnation could we know it was you, then?” asked George shrugging.  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I was saying: ‘Stop, stop, I’m Neil. Stop, stop, I’m Neil’?” he asked red as scarlet.  
“What are you doing in here?” asked Mo.  
“I just felt you were in danger!” he explained putting on airs.  
“How?” asked Paul with a raised eyebrow.  
“Because I have a spider sense” said the young manager.  
“What?”  
“Yes, don’t you remember when we were little and I knew exactly were the danger was in the corridors of the school?” he asked facing Paul and George.  
“We remember you looking everyone and locking yourself up inside a locket…” said George crossing both arms on his chest.  
“… Man, I don’t like you” said Neil very serious.  
“I don’t like you either, relax…” said George trying to not sound offended.  
“Hey, where’s Brian?” asked Neil suddenly.

They all looked at each other, not wanting to talk or explain anything. Everybody looked at John, pleading him with the eyes to say something. The rhythm guitarist sighed and rolled his eyes. These were the little moments when he really hated to be the leader of this group… John looked at Neil and, when he opened his mouth to talk, they heard something upstairs.

“Laaaads!” Brian’s voice sang. “Where are youuuuu?”

They all trembled, hearing Brian opening doors upstairs by kicking them or – Gosh, they didn’t want to imagine it… - with the axe…

“Brian?” asked Neil a little impressed. “But what is he doing?”  
“He’s crazy!” screamed Pattie looking terrified at the other manager.  
“Please, Neil, you have to get us out of here!” pleaded Cynthia with both hands together.  
“But what about…?” tried to ask Neil.  
“TO THE FUCKING HELL WITH HIM!!!” they all shouted.  
“Alright, alright…” said Neil showing him the keys of his car. “Let’s---“

Before Neil could finish talking, they all heard a loudly laugh from behind. Turning around, they all saw Brian at the top of the stairs, holding the axe. His hair was a mess and a sick smile was adorning his face. Neil paled and started to tremble. He never saw Brian like that, not even when he record that episode of his favourite soap opera in the VHS where his parent’s wedding was recorded…

“I have returned!!!!” declared the manager raising the axe of the top of his head.

They all screamed and Neil opened the door, letting them to go out. They ran till they reach the car and entered the vehicle.

“What the hell is happening here?!” asked the younger manager, a little afraid.  
“We don’t know!” screamed Paul as the co-pilot. “He just lost his mind!”  
“What did you do to him?” asked Neil frowning.  
“Nothing, we swear!” screamed Ringo, seeing Brian’s shadow behind them, getting out of the house.  
“They were behaving, Neil, I promise” said Cynthia with a little and nervous smile.  
“Good, I’ll believe this pretty girl” he said.  
“Do you want to start the fucking car!?” screamed Maureen, desperate.  
“Laaaaads” Brian said from behind.  
“He’s coming!!!!!!!” said George looking behind him.  
“To the infinity and beyond!” said Neil starting the car.

They all sighed relieved when they saw the car was working… at 2 km/h.

“What the fuck, Neil!” said John irritated.  
“There’s a lot of snow!” complained Neil. “What do you want me to do? Thaw the fucking snow with my super powers?” he asked annoyed.  
“Yes, with your spider sense…” mocked George.

Neil opened his mouth to say something but they all heard and saw Brian hitting the car with the axe. He went in circles, hitting the doors non-stop, laughing like a maniac. The lads watched him with wide eyes, trembling in their seats. When Brian stopped in front of the car, he raised the axe laughing loudly. Paul and Neil screamed and got out of the car, rolling on the snow till they got up and started to run. Brian broke the windscreen, making a rain of crystals happen inside the car. They screamed and got out as well, running where they saw Neil and Paul waiting for them. It was very difficult, as it had snow very much and the wind was blowing hard. John had to hold Cyn’s hand to help her move, with that skirt of her…

“What did you have to wear that?” he asked annoyed, almost falling for the sixth time.  
“Because tonight it was going to be a special night!” Cynthia revealed, feeling overwhelmed.  
“… … … What?” asked John, soon stopping on his tracks.  
“Yes, you know… I’ve been asking for a lot of things and… I just wanted to have a real nice night…” said Cynthia biting her bottom lip.  
“DAMN YOU, BRIAN!” said John irritated and raising a fit with rage.  
“Here I go, say me that in the face if you dare!” screamed Brain who was, inexplicably, running fast on the snow to catch them.  
“No, thank you!” said Cyn terrified. “C’mon, take me in your arms!”

John carried her in a bridal style and tried to run, with more difficulty than before.

“Geez, Cynthia, you’re so…” tried to say John between gasps.  
“So WHAT?” asked Cynthia killing him with the glare.  
“… So beautiful…” said John laughing a bit afraid.  
“Oh, you’re a sweetheart!” said Cynthia giggling.  
“Hey, lovebirds, over here!” screamed Mo, pointing at one door covered with grass.  
“We can’t go there!” said Pattie whilst Cynthia went back on her feet.  
“Why?”  
“It’s a labyrinth!” she explained. “We’ll get lost!”

A loudly thud was heard behind them. They turned around, seeing Brian, shaking the axe in front of him, with a deranged face.

“Baby, it’s me, shalalala!!!!!” he said laughing afterwards.  
“Better lost than dead!” screamed Neil entering the place, not waiting for his friends.

They all started to run, feeling Brian’s crazy laugh behind them. A moment arrived when they all went for different directions. Pattie and George decided to follow Neil, who had a lot of advantage and they started to run at his side, trying to find a way out; Cynthia, John and Paul were running and turning every corner they saw to find an exit or a place they could hide till the danger was over; Mo and Ringo, on their behalf, were just running, with their bad luck accompany them as Brian was on their heels.

“Why didn’t he go after John?! He hates him, I know he does!!!” said Maureen, feeling really exhausted.  
“Run, Mo, just run!!!” said Ringo, holding her hand and trying to make her go faster.

Just in that moment, the drummer tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. Mo knelt beside him, worried.

“Ritchie!” she said, trying to make him to get up.  
“Well, well, well!” said Brian, now in front of them. “It’s been a hard day’s night, right?” he said smiling like crazy, making the couple to tremble.

Brian raised the axe, laughing like a maniac and both Ringo and Maureen hugged each other. In that moment, Mo cursed herself under her breath when she remembered she forgot her pan in the backseat of the car. She closed her eyes and started to cry in silence, feeling the tears streaming down her face. Ringo hugged her with all his might, not wanting to let go for her. They waited, hearing Brian’s laugh and hating it every second that passed. Slowly, the laugh was fading away and, when they heard nothing at all, they looked forwards, finding a thoughtful Brian.

“Mmm, no, you the first one no…” he said and then he ran to other direction.  
“What?! Why!?” asked Ringo.  
“Ritchie, we’re saved!” said Mo happy, trying to hug him, but the drummer pushed her aside, getting on his feet.  
“What the fuck, Brian! Come back here, be a man and kill me and my girlfriend!!!” screamed the drummer. “I’m sick of everybody acting this way towards me!” he said, red as scarlet. “I will never forget this affront, Brian Epstein! NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!”

The echo of “….eeer” was heard in all the labyrinth, making Cyn, John and Paul stop at their tracks. Cynthia hugged her husband, afraid, and the two musicians shared worried looks.

“What was that?” asked Paul with shaky voice.  
“I just hope it’s not the ghost of the labyrinth…” tried to joke John, but he found out that he was being serious.

Suddenly, they all heard something behind them. They saw a near shrub moving non-stop. They wanted to think it was the wind, but they knew it wasn’t. Then, something jumped from behind and they all screamed, but they shut up when they saw it was only a little cat. They all sighed relieved and started to laugh like stupid.

“It was only a little kitten!” said John laughing non-stop.

That made the other two laugh more.

“He scared me to death!” said Paul laughing.

And they, again, laughed even harder. However, a voice from behind shut them up immediately.

“Let’s do the benefit of Mr. Kitten, then!!!!”

They all turned around, seeing Brian running towards them, shaking the axe in front of him and laughing like some crazy man who had just escaped from a insane asylum… They all screamed, trembling and started to ran again. They couldn’t run so much more, when one of them fell to the floor and the other two stopped. Paul was trying to get up, but he was trembling and shaking, and the Lennon marriage was too in shock to do something in time. Brian was in front of Paul in a second, holding the axe on the top of his head and laughing.

“Yes, yes, I’ll kill you first!” he declared with a dangerous shine in his eyes.  
“No, no!” said John, wanting to go, but he found himself paralyzed. “Don’t do it, please!”  
“If he’s not the first one, then you’ll be” explained Brian looking at him.  
“… Well, but make it fast, don’t make him suffer” said John hugging closer his wife.  
“You traitor, son of a bitch!” screamed Paul looking at him with rage.  
“You shouldn’t have fallen!” said John with a frown.  
“Relax, McCartney, just… let it be!” said Brian raising his axe.

They all screamed scared and, then, a white light blinded them. A female voice was heard in the distance, saying:

“Cut!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane explains herself...

Cynthia, John and Paul opened their eyes slowly, blinking repeatedly when they found blind by a white and very bright light. Cynthia was the first one to realise what was surrounding them: a whole filming equipment. She and her husband exchanged a glare of disbelief, thinking they had gone mad because of the whirlwind of emotions they had lived till they were in the hotel. But no, it was true. They saw a group of persons in the back part of a black van, holding microphones and cameras; big spotlights were also pointing at them and giving them the warm they needed under the snowstorm. Paul, who spent more time in realising what was happening, looked at Brian, remembering the craziness in his eyes, and found the manager passed out next to him. The bassist got up in less than a second and started to walk backwards, not wanting to be near him any longer. He and John shared a worried look, not understanding a thing. Then, it snapped Paul: the voice, the female voice they three heard after the lights. Before he could even say the name of the girl he was thinking of, she got out of the van, with a large smile across her face.

“Good work, fellas!” she congratulated them.  
“Jane?” they all said in unison.  
“In flesh and bone!” she said happily.  
“But… I… Brian…” started to mumble Cynthia, feeling her knees shaking beneath her.  
“Girl, you should think before talk” suggested the red-haired woman.  
“Jane, what the hell is going on in here?” asked Paul very angry.  
“Well, you were participating in my new project” she explained.  
“What…?” they all asked impressed.

Jane told them to wait till the others were with them, and then she would explain her plan. It was very easy to find Ringo and Mo, with the drummer cursing Brian because he ignored him and decided to go kill another one; George, Pattie and Neil were the only ones who could get out of the labyrinth, so they were even easier to find. Once John and Paul explained each couple that all that was only a sick joke of Jane, their faces turned red and wanted to push the girl in her nose. They were all taken in the house, and Jane told them to take a seat. Meanwhile, Paul couldn’t help but see how an ambulance was outside the building, with an unconscious Brian on a stretch. John and he again shared another lost glare and shrugged, not wanting to know anything about the man… for now.

They were served cups of hot chocolate, and waited till Jane finished talking with two men who seemed to be, with her, in control of this whole situation. Finally, the red-haired actress entered the living room, and sat on a chair in front of the couples and the younger manager the rock stars had. As Jane explained the project, their eyes were getting bigger and bigger, and they couldn’t help to open their mouths till their limits. Jane explained that, in the last days, she and her workmates wanted to make something that would be an innovation in the story of films, and one day she just thought about making a movie… with actors who weren’t actors. At first, of course, her mates thought it was crazy, because it wouldn’t be credible, but she then told them that the trick was that none of those persons would know what was going on.

So, that way, she decided to comment Brian the idea of give all of them some vacation at a hotel where they would be all alone for a whole weekend. And the manager, dying with the need to escape the stressful time he and his lads were living, accepted immediately. The rest, as Jane said, was easy as a pie: her father was friend with the owner of the hotel, and he was very fond on Jane till the first day she was born, so he hadn’t got any issues to let her the whole hotel for two days, and less if its guests were going to be The Beatles themselves. Jane knew they were going to say yes, but she couldn’t go and be part of it because she wanted to be in charge of the whole thing, as one of her dreams was to pass from an actress to a director. She said that the two girls Ringo saw were the cousins of the sound director; the girl who was walking in the ceiling was a doll they had for special occasions and the voice they heard was her, but through a walkie talkie. At that, George couldn’t help but remember how odd that girl moved and talked, but of course, the shock of see an apparent human person walking on a ceiling didn’t let him enough time to think about any possibilities, and less one that crazy as this one. Also, she explained that they changed the numbers of the rooms so the room they saw all decorated in a dark way wasn’t the one Brian was hosting, but a one they had been decorating since the day before. She explained stealing one of their things wasn’t complicated. Maureen forgot her coat in the car when they arrived, and Jane were as fast as she could to grab it and disappear.

“You stole my purple coat?” asked Maureen very upset.  
“C’mon, don’t be like that, you have it again” said Jane taking a sip of her chocolate.  
“But… what about the newspaper?” asked Cynthia, thinking she would collapse any minute. “We saw the article!”  
“Oh, that, I once went out with a man who worked at the editorial. He didn’t complain about this little favour” she explained shrugging.  
“This is surreal…” commented Paul, feeling a bit of jealousy with that last thing Jane said.  
“But, why us?” asked Ringo with a frown.  
“Who else would want to do that without knowing it?” she asked with a tiny smile. “Besides, I knew you were going to be perfect for this” she added.  
“You’ve got a problem” said Paul getting up his seat. “A really big problem” he said looking at his girlfriend with a hard look.  
“But, darling…”  
“No darling me, you crazy girl” he said exiting the place.  
“Uuuuuh, what he’s told me!” she said showing extremely hurt. “See, if I can’t play a joke on my boyfriend that has 99.9% of possibilities of ending in a heart attack, then we have to talk very seriously about this relationship!” she said exiting the place with him.

They all followed the couple and they saw Paul had gone to talk to the paramedics in the ambulance. Brian was slowly waking up and recovering his senses. Everyone sighed relieved when they saw he seemed to be very well-balanced.

“I didn’t know Brian could act that way” commented Ringo looking at Jane.  
“What are you talking about?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“… Act” repeated the drummer, feeling fear all over his body.  
“How did you convince him?” asked Maureen.  
“We didn’t convince him. He didn’t know it. I told you none of you should know it” said Jane shrugging.  
“Wait…” said George paling. “Are you saying Brian didn’t know anything about your crazy plan?”  
“It’s not crazy! It’s an innovation!” complained the red-haired.  
“Whatever!” said John rolling his eyes.  
“Excuse us…” said Pattie talking to one of the paramedic. “What’s wrong with him, then?” she asked very nervous.  
“Well… As long as we could see, Mr. Epstein had a breakdown” he explained facing all the people in front of him who were looking at him with wide eyes.  
“A breakdown?” asked Maureen with her arms in akimbo. “He almost kills us because a breakdown!?”

They all turned the left when they heard Brian moaning.

“Lads?” he said in a sleepy tone.  
“Brian, what the hell!” said John with a frown.  
“You scared us!” added Pattie with shaky voice.  
“Oh, lads, I’m so sorry…” said Brian trying to sit up and failing.  
“But, Brian, how…?” tried to ask Ringo.  
“You could have killed us for just a breakdown!” said Maureen.  
“Yes, yes, I’m sorry…” said Brian feeling his eyelids very heavy. “It’s not the first time, though…” he said, making each of them sharing terrifying glares. “I remembered that time in London when my brother and his ex girlfriend came to live in my house and they didn’t let me sleep with their parties…”  
“My Gosh…” said Cynthia under her breath.  
“Sorry, lads, I use to attack the ones I love the most” he explained closing his eyes.  
“Well, then you should treat that…” said John rolling his eyes.  
“Wait a minute, ‘the ones I love the most’?” repeated Ringo with a frown. “You passed me by and went to kill Paul first because of that?!” he asked angry.  
“Ritchie…” said Mo trying to calm her boyfriend down.  
“He doesn’t even love me for kill me first!” he complained walking away with Mo.  
“Wait, wait, you loved Paul the most?” asked John feeling upset as well.  
“Please, John, it’s not time for this!” said the bassist rolling his eyes. “… … But, of course, he loved me the most” he added shrugging and walking away as well.  
“Honey, wait, I’ll go with you” said Jane with a smile.  
“Go to the hell” said Paul entering the hotel without looking at her.  
“Uh, you don’t talk to me like that, young man!” said Jane running after him.  
“Well, at least, we never get bored…” commented John.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything it's normal again... almost...

They decided to forgive Jane. Brian had been taken to the hospital and, with him, the keys of the car; because they couldn’t use Neil’s car, the manager destroyed it and it would take a long time to get home by that banger; Jane was the only one who would take them home tomorrow as she had the keys of one of the vans her mates lent her. Now, they were all in the living room. Cynthia and John were hugged in front of the fireplace, the blonde one still refusing to talk to Jane after all that she made them pass and believe; George and Pattie decided to forget it all and were talking to Paul and Jane, who were cuddling in the sofa like two lovebirds. As their behalf, Ringo and Mo were chatting with Neil in one of the tables.

“It was really scary” commented Pattie with a tiny smile.  
“Yes, I didn’t know you were that professionals” added George.  
“Of course we are!” said Jane offended.  
“I thought I was about to have a heart attack with that creepy girl in the ceiling!” said Pattie giggling.  
“Yes!” Mo laughed along, joining to the conversation. “And what about that Death thing?” she asked laughing.  
“Oh, God, that was horrible!” said Pattie laughing. “But it was useful to let me see what kind of man I have by my side!” said the blonde one looking at George with the corner of her blue eyes.  
“Hey, I already told you I ran for help!” said the guitarist.  
“C’mon, Georgie, you can be a lot of things, but brave is not one of them” commented Paul laughing along with the girls.  
“Tell me, Jane” said Mo resting her chin in her left palm. “was it that Death you under a hood?” she asked curious.  
“To be honest, I don’t know what you’re talking about” said the actress with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yes, yes, that freaky person under a black hood” said Pattie nodding her head.  
“And with a scythe!” added George.  
“What?” asked Jane starting to feel her heart hammering against her chest.  
“I’m only asking because I hit its head with a frying pan” explained Mo. “And now that I know it was only a sick joke of yours, I want to apologise. To you or whoever it was”

Jane opened her mouth to talk again, but she was silenced by a moan. Everybody turned to their right, seeing that figure covered with a black hood and scythe on the right hand entering the place, its left hand on its head. He walked in the living room with wobbly movements and took a seat on the same table Mo, Ringo and Neil were.

“I accept your apologies” said the figure with a very deep voice. “But girl, what a headache you gave me!” he complained.

The lads looked at each other terrified and then, in a blink of an eye, they got up from where they were, screaming, and started to run to the van. Jane started it when everybody was in, and the black vehicle was seen in the white snow, advancing in great speed and disappearing in the distance in no time. Through one of the window the hotel had in its living room, the black figure shook his covered head and snapped his tongue. With a tone full of tiredness that resounded through all the place, he said:

“Mortals!”


End file.
